


Catch Me I'm Falling

by castiel52



Series: SouHaru Week 2015 [7]
Category: Free!
Genre: Day 7, Established Relationship, Implied Makorin, M/M, SouHaru Week, SouHaru Week 2015, because I can't help it okay???!!!, late as fuck because school happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel52/pseuds/castiel52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DAY 7 (Dec. 7) - Competition & Olympics</p>
<p>He and Sousuke have never exchange I love yous, their relationship being pretty new and all, not like Rin and Makoto who said it almost everyday, but only meant it in the deepest ways whenever Rin had to leave Makoto again and whenever they saw each other again. </p>
<p>But he was sure he was in love with Sousuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch Me I'm Falling

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's late. I'm really sorry, but I have uni and my life sucks as hell.
> 
> The title's stolen from Tony Gonzaga's song. I'm not really sure of the title anymore but I remember most of the word? Of the chorus? :D
> 
> __  
> How can something so wrong feel so right all along  
>  Catch me I'm falling for you  
> 
> 
> Yeah.
> 
> Unedited and unbeta'd because. Well. just because. :D
> 
> PS.  
> This was supposed to be smut, but I chickened out because I remembered I suck at smut. And not in the sexy way. :((

“Is this my reward for winning?” Haru panted with a smirk when Sousuke finally pulled back so that they can breathe, leaning on the wall by their hotel room’s door.

 

“You can say that.” Sousuke said with a smirk, then latched on to Haru’s neck, sucking to form a love bite, making the older man moan.

 

“Sousuke.” Haru panted, tightening his clutch on the younger man’s hair, making him moan loudly. “Bed.” He felt Sousuke’s hands at the back of his thighs, he knew what was next, so he jumped slightly, helping the younger man lift him up, wrapping his legs around Sousuke’s waist.

 

“Fuck! Haru!” Sousuke growled as Haru did his best to roll his hips against the younger man’s abdomen, hoping that would encourage him to _hurry the fuck up_.

 

“Sousuke.” Haru warned when Sousuke didn’t move them to the bed, making the younger man chuckle.

 

“You’re so _eager_.” Sousuke teased, licking the grove between Haru’s collarbones.

 

“If we don’t get to the bed right the fuck now, I’m going to take Rin and Makoto’s offer of a threesome.” Haru growled, pulling on Sousuke’s hair.

 

“ _Fuck no_.” And _fucking finally_ , Sousuke pulled away from the wall and quickly moved them to the bed.

 

Everything was quick from there, since they haven’t seen each other in _months_ , because of the Olympics and they were both desperate to reach climax together, finally.

 

Sousuke made quick work of opening Haru up, but when he finally entered him, he was still gentle, and Haru felt like they were actually making love.

 

Technically speaking, their relationship was new, only a month before Haru had to leave for training then the competition itself. They weren’t like Rin and Makoto, who have been together since high school, whose relationship has been getting stronger as the years passed, in spite of the distance between them.

 

He and Sousuke have never exchange _I love you_ s, their relationship being pretty new and all, not like Rin and Makoto who said it almost everyday, but only meant it in the deepest ways whenever Rin had to leave Makoto again and whenever they saw each other again.

 

But he was sure he was in love with Sousuke.

 

Haru didn’t even realize he was close to climaxing until his eyes met Sousuke’s and he was gone.

 

As their bodies cooled down and as they tried to catch their breaths, Sousuke pulled Haru close to his chest, cuddling because it turned out that they both liked feeling someone else’s body close to their own, which worked really well.

 

Haru ran a hand up and down Sousuke’s still well defined chest and abdomen, soothing the younger man, until Haru felt his breaths even out.

 

Haru, thinking that Sousuke had fallen asleep, rose slightly on his elbow, then traced the younger man’s face with his free hand, memorizing his features by touch, remembering the moment of peace on Sousuke’s beautiful face.

 

“I love you.” He whispered then gently pressed his lips against Sousuke’s. He laid back down on his human pillow, wrapping his arm tight around Sousuke’s wait, afraid to let go, when he felt lip against the top of his head.

 

“I love you, too.”


End file.
